El primer amor siempre hiere
by Roxiie.FoxiieWeasley
Summary: Un corazón herido, sin aceptación en busca de amor. Un amor genuino. Una trampa. Un engaño. ¿Por qué el primer amor siempre hiere? "Te di mi corazón & lo único que te pedí fue que no lo rompieras. Lo único que quería era que me amaras como te amo yo a ti. Lamento haber sido tan ingénua al pensar que merecía una ración de amor de tu parte."
1. ¿Primer beso?

Roxanne es la hija menor de la pareja entre Angelina y George. Es como un 'ups', ya que ellos no pensaban tener más hijos y fue un descuido más que otra cosa. Roxanne llegó un año y medio luego de Fred. Fred fue más parecido a Angelina pero Roxanne desde que nació se pareció más a su padre. Desde que fue una niña le gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la música, cantar, bailar y tocar. Cuando era una niña sus padres la inscribieron en una academia de arte en donde Roxanne desarrolló más sus habilidades. Se destaca bailando ballet, aunque también baila de todo lo que le pidan. También tiene una voz muy agraciada que no le gusta presumir, pero le gusta mucho cantar. En contraste a eso Roxanne toca el piano de una manera majestuosa. Su primera demostración de magia fue cuando apenas tenía cinco años. Roxanne estaba afuera en el patio haciendo uno de sus bailes de ballet y su madre la envió por un vaso de agua, desde su lugar y bailando la pequeña hizo llegar el vaso de agua a su madre, cosa que la dejó realmente sorprendida.

Cuando Roxanne cumplió 11 años sus padres, a resistencia de la niña, la retiraron de la academia de artes ya que tenían que cumplir con los gasto del colegio y no les daba para cumplir con 'los caprichos de una niña' como le habían dicho ellos. Al entrar en Hogwarts, Roxanne quedó en Ravenclaw, siendo la única Weasley que no estaba en Gryffindor, pero ella no le importó demasiado. Para ella eso mucho mejor, no se sentía aceptada por sus primos y no le hubiera gustado estar entre ellos para que se burlaran por 'no ser una Weasley ejemplar'. De Roxanne sus compañeros nunca se burlaron, tenía varias amigas en su casa que se les hacía interesante la habilidad que tenía ella para utilizar artefactos muggles, para bailar, cantar y tocar el piano. Sin embargo, muchos de otras cosas la molestaban por ser una decepción para los Weasleys. Cuando Roxanne vuelve a casa asiste desde los 11 a la misma academia en donde su maestra, que le ha tomado un gran aprecio, le da clases gratis y a veces, a cambio de que la ayude con el resto de las alumnas. Al principio sus padres no sabían nada, hasta que un día, como siempre, indicó que estaría con una amiga y cuando su padre fue a buscarla, ella no se encontraba. Su amiga, sin opción y obligada por sus padres tuvo que decir el paradero de Roxanne, la academia de artes. Aquella fue la primera pelea fuerte con sus padres, apenas hace un año cuando ella tenía 14. Hasta el día de hoy, Roxanne sigue asistiendo a la academia de arte con algo de dinero que gana trabajando en la tienda de su padre o que su misma abuela le proporciona.

Roxanne entró a la sala de meneteres imaginando que la misma era su estudio. El piano se encontraba allí, junto con su equipo de música, sus espejos, barras para hacer ballet, todo. Ella cambió su uniforme & su túnica por su ropa de bailar ballet, un leotardo que utilizaba con unos pantalones cortos. Encendió su radio con una suave melodía & se concentró en bailar.

La felixibilidad & talento de Roxanne al bailar era increíble. Aquello la relajaba de sobremanera, lástima que casi nadie admiraba su talento. Luego de un rato fue a sentarse al piano junto con sus partituras para tocar un poco. Comenzó a tocar una melodía conocida para ella, tarareándola.

-Eres genial.- Comentó una voz detrás de ella lo que provocó que cometiera un error en la canción & se giró a ver a su visitante con alarma en el rostro.- Tranquila, solo soy yo.- Dijo el chico rubio de ojos celeste. Lorcan Scamander.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Interrogó ella.

-Yo…solo venía a la sala de menesteres.- Respondió el chico & se encogió de hombros. Roxanne se giró en el banquito & se dio un golpe en la frente al recordar que no había pedido que nadie más pudiera entrar a su lugar.

-Ah…¿hace cuanto estás aquí?-Preguntó ella, deseando que fuera poco.

-Poco antes de que comenzaras a tocar llegué.- Respondió.- Bailas bien.

Roxanne sonrió & se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias.-Respondió ella & se puso de pie.

Lorcan era como su mejor amigo, pero no hablaba demasiado con él. Ella siempre decía que era diferente & que a la mayoría eso no le agradaba. Él la había escuchado cantar en casa & tocar el piano, mas nunca la había visto bailar.

-No sabía que bailabas.- Comentó el mientras ella caminaba dando saltos hasta el radio para encenderlo nuevamente & bailar una vez más.

-Pues…solo Fred & mis padres lo saben.- Comentó como si nada. Comenzó a bailar una vez más, dando saltos, estirándose & todo.

En una de sus vueltas Roxanne cayó de momento al suelo, riendo. Lorcan se levantó & corrió hacia ella, para ver que estuviera bien.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó, preocupado.

Ella rió & asintió.

-Estoy bien, caídas de profesión.- Respondió ella estirando su pierna derecha & encogiendo la izquierda para estirar su pie.

- Estás loca ¿sabías?- Dijo él, riendo & haciéndola reír a ella.

Comenzó a tararear una canción para no quedar en silencio, hasta que él habló nuevamente.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti, Roxie? ¿Tienes novio?- Ella dejó de estirar su pierna & lo miró, esperando que le dijera que era una broma o algo por el estilo.

Al ver que él esperaba una respuesta ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír.

-¿Estás bien de la cabeza, Lorcan?- Preguntó, volviendo a su labor esta vez con la otra pierna.-¿Yo con novio? Por favor, la gente a penas sabe que existo. No soy de las chicas que tienen novio.- Dijo ella como si fuera algo imposible.

-¿Por qué lo dices así o te ríes?- Preguntó él, extrañado.

-Lorcan, ¿acaso me ves?- Dijo ella, poniéndose ligeramente seria. Solo había tenido una conversación así una vez en su vida, & había sido con Fred quien le había hecho prometer no volver a decir algo así.- No soy bonita, no soy la chica más delgada, no soy una bruja ejemplar. ¡Ni siquiera merezco ser una Weasley! Soy rara, diferente. La gente odia lo diferente.- Respondió ella, haciendo movimientos con sus manos para dar a entender mejor.- Me gusta bailar, cantar, tocar el piano, los aparatos muggles. No hago cosas que hace una bruja. Me visto como muggle, en muchas ocasiones actúo como muggle.- Añadió.- Soy un intento de Weasley.- Finalizó, agachando la mirada.

Los demás no comprendían que aunque ella no lo demostraba aquellos comentarios si le afectaban & bastante. Se sentía tan rechazada, fuera de lugar, tan rara & diferente que ya no lograba aceptarse a sí misma.

Al mirar a Lorcan por unos segundos lo notó con el ceño fruncido, mirándola.

-Roxanne ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?- Ella lo miró & no respondió.-No eres fea, ni rara, no estás gorda. ¿Sabes que pasa? Te tienen envidia. Tu cuerpo tiene curvas & buenas proporciones, nada más.- Ella se sonrojó & se puso de pie, huyendo de la mirada del chico.

Nadie nunca le había dicho eso.

Hizo varios fouettes hasta llegar a una de las barras en donde subió un de sus piernas & comenzó a flexionar, buscando huir de la mirada de Lorcan.

Él la siguió, quedando cerca de ella.

-Tu cabello es espectacular al igual que tu forma de vestir ¡Ya quisieran ella tener tu estilo!- Exclamó, sin apartar la mirada de ella.- Tus ojos, verdes pero azules. ¿Te das cuenta de los ojos hermosos que tienes?

-Déjalo ya, Lorcan.- Pidió ella, sonrojada.

-Te ves linda con las mejillas rosadas.- Le dijo él, haciendo que el color se intensificara.

-No tienes que decir todo esto porque eres mi amigo ¿Sabes? Fred ya lo intentó, no le diría lo que te dije pero no me hizo cambiar de parecer.- Dijo & suspiró.

-Roxanne, estoy seguro de que hay chicos que anhelan estar contigo, por ser el próximo en besar tus labios o poder tener la oportunidad de hablarte.-

-¿Próximo? No, no hay próximo. Sería primero.- Dejó claro ella, bajando su pierna de la baranda & agachando la cabeza apenada.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó él, ella asintió.

-Lo sé, soy una ñoña.- Dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-No eres ñoña.- Replicó él.- No es malo no querer dar su primer beso aún…-Dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Él tampoco había dado su primer beso, quería que fuera especial & con una chica que realmente le gustara aunque no lo dijo ya que para un chico de su edad era algo vergonzoso decir que no había dado su primer beso.

-No es que no quiera…es que- Se quedó en silencio, pensando en la razón.

Ella si quería dar su primer beso, pero no quería dar ese beso con cualquier persona, quería que fuera besada por una persona especial, ella quería que fuera especial. ¿De qué le serviría que cualquier chico la besara solo por besarla? Ella quería sentir lo que era un beso.

-¿Qué?- Inquirió él, al ver que ella no decía nada.

-Nadie lo haría, Lorcan.- Concluyó ella, dándose por vencida una vez más.

Caminó hasta el piano & comenzó tocar una ligera melodía. Él caminó con calma hasta ella & se sentó a su lado.

-Canta para mí.- Pidió él. Ella lo miró, sin saber si hacerlo o no.- Desahógate, canta lo que quieras. Solo hazlo.- Ella asintió ligeramente.

Comenzó a tocar una canción que se sabía completamente de memoria. De alguna cantante muggle con la que se identificaba mucho.

-'This lines is Word you said, have all gone to my head, I hear angels sing in your voice. When you pull me close, feelings I've never known they mean everything and leave me no choice.'- Cantó, con los ojos cerrados en un tono normal, bajo & casi un susurro. Lorcan sonrió al escucharla.- Light in my heart. Light in my feet. Light in your eyes I can even speak. Do you even know how you make me weak?

Se detuvo por un segundo antes de comenzar a cantar el coro, la parte más alta de aquella canción que describía lo que sentía & con la que tanto se identificaba. A Lorcan le encantaba escuchar a Roxanne cantar. Tenía una voz dulce & bonita, tierna & suave. Era como la caricia de un ángel, cuando Roxanne cantaba se sentía más seguro & tranquilo.

-I'm a Lightweight better be careful what you said, with every word I'm blown away. You're in control of my heart. I'm Lightweight, easy to fall easy to break with every move mi whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart.

Roxanne dejó de tocar & se quedó en silencio cuando su mirada quedó enganchada en los ojos azules del chico que tenía sentado justo a su lado. Él la miraba con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios & Roxanne no podía despegar su vista de él.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse en cuanto Lorcan comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, sintiendo la respiración del chico rubio en su boca. Un gran aroma embriagante, olía delicioso.

-Yo puedo hacerlo.- Murmuró el chico.

Los labios del rubio chocaron con los de la pelinaranja, la chica pudo sentir esos cálidos & suaves labios sobre los de ella lo que la hizo sentirse bien. El movió un poco sus labios en los de ella & se sintió tímida, cohibida. Al pasar unos segundos se dejó guiar por los labios del chico, sin darse cuenta que lo que tanto había esperado estaba ocurriendo.

Él se alejó un poco, con una sonrisa en sus labios & la vio. Sonrojada, sonriendo & nerviosa. La miró, esperando que ella dijera algo pero no dijo nada, entonces levantó una mano & acarició la mejilla rosada de Roxanne.

-¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?- Preguntó él, clavando la vista en los labios carnosos & rosados de la Weasley. Ella sin pensarlo asintió, dejando que el rubio uniera sus labios en un tierno beso, más profundo que él anterior.

Ambos habían logrado lo que querían. Su primer beso. Lo que no sabían era que ellos se querían más de lo que podían aceptar & eso era algo de lo que se darían cuenta luego.

* * *

¡HOLA! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews :D


	2. ¿Estoy enamorada?

¡Hola! A las que leyeron & dije que no sería una historia. Decidí hacerla una historia, tal vez no sea muy larga. Puede ser cortita o m↑ás bien los capí↓tulos cortitos. Disfruten

* * *

Ambos habían logrado lo que querían. Su primer beso. Lo que no sabían era que ellos se querían más de lo que podían aceptar & eso era algo de lo que se darían cuenta luego.

Luego de unos segundo se volvieron a separar & ella tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. ¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer? De momento, Roxanne se dio vuelta en el banco de su piano se puso de pie & comenzó a bailar al sentir sus ojos picar.

Acababa de dar su primer beso con quien ella consideraba su mejor amigo. ¿No era esa una de las reglas para conservar una amistad? No beses a tu mejor amigo, pensó para ella. 'Ya lo hiciste, & te gustó.' Replicó su conciencia. ¡NO! Se dijo ella mentalmente.

Respiró hondo & cuando menos lo esperó, cayó al piso. Una vez más.

-Roxie, ¿sucede algo?- Preguntó él, preocupado.

Ella negó.

-Ya cumpliste, puedes irte.- Dijo ella, cruzando sus piernas & retirando las cintas de sus zapatillas atadas a su pantorrilla.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él confundido.

-Ya, me besaste. Me diste el primer beso, cumpliste. Puedes irte. Anda ve & dile a todo el mundo que le quitaste el primer a la intento de bruja.- Dijo ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

¿Qué mierdas sucedía? Ese beso había despertado algo en ella. Algo que le gustaba pero a la vez no, la hacía más vulnerable de lo que ya era.

-Ey Roxie ¿qué pasa? No haré eso.- Dijo él con seriedad obligándola a verlo.- Te quiero.- Ella se sorprendió. Por primera vez esas palabras provenientes de él tuvieron otro significado para ella. Sintió como su corazón se disparó a mil por hora.- No lo hice por que quería darme el crédito. Lo hice porque eres hermosa & tierna, eres especial. El tipo de chica con la que siempre quise dar mi primer beso.- confesó él.

Roxanne lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Fue el primero?- Él asintió. Ella sintió una calidez interior que la hizo sentir bien. De repente notó el reloj que Lorcan traía en la muñeca & se asustó.- ¡Fred! Debo irme.- Dijo ella, terminando de retirar sus zapatillas & corrió a sus mochila para cambiarse.

Sin tener mucho tiempo se puso todo su uniforme por encima de su ropa de ballet & se amarró sus zapatos.

- Lo siento, debo ir a ver a Fred.- Dijo ella sonrojándose al mirarlo. Él sonrió & la acercó a él nuevamente.

Unió sus labios con los ella con ternura, con cuidado, demostrándole que la quería.

Ella se separó & acalorada, sonrojada como estaba se soltó el cabello ondulado & se puso su cinta en la cabeza. Salió de la sala de menesteres cuando se despidió de Lorcan, sonriendo.

Corrió escaleras abajo & pasó rápido por su sala común, en donde dejó su mochila. Salió corriendo de sala común en camino al aula que siempre se encontraba con Fred. Se aseguró que nadie la veía entró al aula & dejó que la puerta se cerraba.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- Dijo el moreno, abrazando a su hermana en cuanto la vio entrar.

-Lo siento, me distraje.-Dijo ella, sonriendo a modo de disculpa. Fred frunció el ceño. Conocía a su hermana, había algo raro en ella pero no dijo nada.

-¿Sucede algo?- Ella bajó la mirada.- ¿Te siguen molestando?

-Siempre lo hacen & no dejaran de hacerlo.- Respondió ella haciendo una mueca. Fred la abrazó aún más.

-Te he dicho que me los dejes a mi, no te volverían a poner una mano encima.- Ella negó. Fred suspiró.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi…yo estaré bien.-

-No Roxie, no lo estarás.- Dijo él.- ¿Crees que no me duele ir caminando por los pasillos & escuchar lo que dicen? ¿Crees que te veo sentada debajo del roble en el lago, sé que lloras pero sabes disimularlo bien & no ir a abrazarte solo por que quieres evitarme problemas? Eres mi hermanita. Quiero protegerte.- Ella sollozó.

¿Por qué todo era tan difícil para ella? Suspiró & limpió sus lágrimas.

-Ya debo irme.- Le dijo a Fred.-Tengo tarea.- Fred asintió & besó su cabello.

-Te quiero, Roxie. Ya pronto serán las vacaciones de navidad, tendremos tiempo de hermanos.- Ella asintió.

-Adiós, te quiero.- Dijo antes de retirarse.

Volvió a su sala común está vez por su carpeta en donde se encontraba sus libreta de dibujo. Cambió su ropa & se dejó solo el uniforme, abrigándose bien.

Entonces, ella se sentó con su libro de dibujos, su pelo atado en una trenza, una bufanda azul en su cuello & gorrito de lana a juego con la bufanda en su cabeza. Sonrió instantáneamente al recordar lo que había pasado en la sala de menesteres.

Abrió su cuaderno & comenzó a pasar las páginas para ver sus propios dibujos, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Al levantar la vista, soltó un sonoro suspiro & quiso hundirse en su propia ropa para hacerse invisible.

-¿Qué hay, Weasley?- Un chico de Slytherin & su novia rubia.

-Por favor, hoy no.- Pidió la chica, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hoy no, Weasley?- Le dijo el chico castaño con una sonrisa burlona.-Corrección: intento de Weasley. Roxanne bajó la cabeza & continuó con la vista clavada en su cuaderno. A su lado, colocó la mano en su carpeta de música cuando la rubia fue a quitársela. -A ver, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo abriendo la carpeta.

-No por favor, recién la organicé.- Dijo ella levantándose del suelo para acercarse a la rubia.

-No no, vuelve a tu lugar rarita.- Le dijo ella enredando un rizo rubio en su dedo.

-¡Ya déjenme! ¿Qué les hice? ¡Devuélvemelo!- Ella hizo ademán de quitarle la carpeta a la rubia.- Dámela.

-Existir, niña.- Respondió el chico.- No mereces ser bruja, deberías ser una sucia asquerosa muggle, ¿& sabes que es lo peor? Que eres sangre limpia.- Se acercó peligrosamente a Roxanne, ella dio un paso atrás, asustada.- Eres una vergüenza para el mundo mágico.

-Una palabra más, Zabini & no respondo.- Lorcan había aparecido en la escena. La rubia miró al chico con una ceja alzada & Zabini se alejó de Roxanne, quien de inmediato clavó su vista al suelo.

-¿Vienes a salvar el día, Scamander?- Dijo él acercándose al rubio.

-Déjala en paz Zabini.- repitió el como una orden. Estaba enojado.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer, eh?-Desafió.

Lorcan reaccionó rápido & pegó a Zabini a uno de los árboles apretándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Zabini enrojeció de inmediato por la presión de la fuerza que ejercía Lorcan.

-Lorcan, no.- Dijo Roxanne en un susurro. Temerosa que él fuera a hacer algo por lo que pudieran penalizarlo. Lorcan miró la mirada asustada de Roxanne aflojó un poco el agarre, sonriéndole a la pelinaranja.

-Con mi novia no te metas Zabini.- Dijo con autoridad, Roxanne desde su lugar sonrió pero se sonrojó e intentó ocultarlo.

-¿No-Novia?- Dijo la rubia, sorprendida.

-Sí, novia. ¿Algún problema?- Le dijo él, mirándola ella intimidada negó con la cabeza rápidamente.- Devuélvele la carpeta.- Le ordenó ella temblorosa hizo caso & se fue.- & tú, mas te vale que no vuelvas a molestara o tendrás un gran problema.- Dijo Lorcan volviendo a ejercer fuerza, el castaño asintió con dificultad.- Ahora largo de aquí.- Dijo luego de soltarlo.

Roxanne se acarició la trenza anaranjada, sin mirar a Lorcan. ¿Eran novios? Ella se mordió el labio ante la idea.

Sintió una mano en sus mentón & tímidamente levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Lorcan.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó él, intentando leerla. Ella asintió.

-¿Soy tu novia?- Soltó sin pensar & se volvió a sonrojar. Lorcan rió.

-¿Quieres serlo?- Preguntó él. Ella se puso seria de momento.

-¿Es enserio?-

-¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?- Ella desvió la mirada & negó.

¿Qué iba decir? Ella sabía que no era así. Pero no entendía nada, lo que sentía ni nada. Lorcan hizo que lo mirara & unió sus labios con los de ella de nuevo. Ella correspondió el beso pero luego de unos segundos se separó.

-Lorcan, no.- Murmuró ella, desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No puedo hacerte esto.- Le dijo ella, bajando la mirada & jugando con sus manos.- No puedo dejar que estés conmigo.

-¿Por qué?- Intentó buscar la mirada marrón de la pelinaranja.

-Mírame. Soy la rara, la fea, la que nadie quiere, la que todos molestan. La que debió haber nacido muggle.- Dijo Roxanne al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ey no.- Lorcan la abrazó & acarició su espalda, Roxanne soltó un par de lágrimas. Hizo que se sentaran ambos sobre el suelo, Roxanne sobre sus piernas.- Eres hermosa, especial & la mejor Weasley que conozco.- Le dijo él, ella lo miró uno segundos.- Ninguna de tus primas baila, canta & tiene el encanto que tienes tú.

Ella sonrió.

-Pero…se burlarán de ti & no quiero que te molesten.- Dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

-Nadie se va a meter contigo, ni conmigo. Te lo aseguro.- Le dijo sonriendo.- Sería mi más grande orgullo decir que eres mi novia.

Ella sonrió, por alguna razón escuchar aquello la hacía feliz.

De momento, recordó:

-No te enamores Roxie, si lo haces sufrirás.- La voz de niño de Fred le decía a una Roxanne asustada que acababa de ingresar a Hogwarts.

-¿Si no me enamoro, no sufro?-Preguntó la pequeña, enjugando sus lágrimas.

-Te lo prometo. ¿Prometes que no te enamorarás?- Roxanne asintió.

Era algo tarde para recordar aquello. No sabía si estaba enamorada, sabía que el término enamorar abarcaba mucho más que el término gustar. Una cosa si podía decir. Le gustaba Lorcan.

¿A quién quería engañar? Lo sabía desde hace mucho, solo quería engañarse ella misma. Ese chisco rubio que visitaba a su hermano siempre le agradó & mientras los veranos pasaba para Roxanne Lorcan se ponía cada vez más lindo. Alejó esos pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Puedo verlos?- Preguntó Lorcan, pidiendo ver los dibujos de Roxanne. Ella lo pensó. ¿Podría verlos? Cuando alguien veía sus dibujos se sentía extraña, no era como algo que le gustara mostrar.

Al final asintió.

Lorcan abrió & comenzó a pasar los dibujos uno por uno a través de las páginas del cuaderno. La mayoría eran formas sin sentido. No eran cosas bonitas, más bien parecían cosas depresivas más que alegres.

-Son especiales, como tú.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, al terminar de verlo. Roxanne abrazó su cuaderno. Nunca nadie lo había hecho, no había dejado que nadie viera sus dibujos.

Roxanne se levantó de las piernas de Lorcan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Roxie..

-Espera.- Pidió ella.- Vayamos despacio ¿si? No somos niños. Tu eres, junto con tu hermano, con facilidad los más guapos del colegio. Te estás fijando en la rarita fea Weasley que no vale la pena.- Lorcan frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta que te refiera a ti misma de esa manera.- dijo él, reprendiéndola. Ella se sonrojó.

-El punto es que…seré punto de más bromas & de que me molesten más por eso.- Suspiró.- No me importará. Pero antes de que todo se formalice, no quiero salir herida así que será mejor que veas como paso yo un día antes de meterte de momento.- Lorcan asintió.

-¿Podré besarte?- Roxanne se sonrojó.

-Cuando estemos solos mientras no seamos nada.- Entonces, él se acercó a ella al ponerse de pie.

-Estamos solos.- Juntó sus labios en un tierno beso, abrazando a Roxanne por la cintura & ella lo abrazó por el cuello.

Hubo un flash, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

* * *

Dejen Reviews:B


	3. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Holi. Estoy de vuelta. c: Este cap es un poquitín más largo que los demás :B & espero que lo disfruten. A las que leen, perdón de antemano x_x No me quieran matar xD

* * *

-¿Qué harás hoy en la tarde?- Preguntó Nicole, haciéndose paso al lado de Roxanne.

-Ahm…nada, supongo.- Respondió la chica, continuando con su camino hacia el gran comedor.

-¿Qué planeas, Nicky?-Preguntó la chica rubia que había acompañado a Roxanne, Camille.

-Vamos a Hogsmeade.- Dijo Nicole con los ojos brillando.

-Nicole, negativo.- La morena arrugó la nariz.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tocar hoy?- Roxanne lo pensó. ¿Qué si Lorcan aparecía? Se sorprendió a sí misma, pensando demasiado en eso.

-Ahm…no sé si iré hoy.- Respondió. En realidad, no sabía si lo haría así que ténicamente no estaba mintiendo.

Al entrar en el comedor los ojos de Roxanne viajaron a la mesa de Gryffindor para divisar a su hermano, quien le sonrió desde la mesa. En el momento en que Fred encontró la mirada de Roxanne, le sonrió a la chica & ella hizo lo mismo. Dominique abrazó a Fred por el cuello, chillando en su oído. Fred puso mala cara & miró a Roxanne.

Ella rió & continuó su camino.

La cena pasó sin mucha cosa, pues se dedicaron a lo de siempre, comer & molestar a los compañeros, el mismo grupo que siempre estaba junto.

-Roxanne, come este.- Dijo Derek a Roxanne que estaba dentada en medio de la sala común comiendo grageas con Nicole & Camille. Todos se divertían por las caras de las chicas, aunque Roxanne siempre sabía cuales tomar.

-No, tendrá sabor a moco.-Dijo ella convencida. Él la miró alzando una ceja.-Cómela & verás.- Desafió. La cara de asco que puso él al comerla hizo a todos reír. Roxanne sonrió victoriosa & se levantó. -Hora de ir a dormir.- Dijo, sacudiéndose el uniforme & caminó hacia el área de las chicas.

Mientras Roxanne caminaba hacia el área correspondiente pudo escuchar la voz nada sutil de Nicole decir "¡Deja de mirarle el trasero, Pointier!" Roxanne tuvo la opción de girarse a decir algo pero prefirió seguir caminando hacia su habitación como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Por suerte, habían remodelado las salas comunes & los de 6to & 7mo año tenían habitaciones propias.

Justo antes de abrir su habitación sintió dos manos posarse en su cintura & no fue difícil adivinar quien era.

-¿Un beso de buenas noches?- Murmuró él cerca de su oído. Ella sonrió instantáneamente & se giró.

-Solo uno.- & con eso acercó su rostro al del chico para juntar sus labios por unos segundos. Lorcan se separó con una sonrisa boba en los labios & apretó delicadamente la mejilla de Roxanne.

-Buenas noches, te quiero.- Le dije antes de retirarse.

-Buenas noches- Dijo ella, casi sin aliento. Nunca había besado a nadie ni había sido besada, pero ahora que pasaba le picaban los labios de ansiedad cuando tenía al rubio cerca.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- Preguntó Camille que acababa de subir & veía a Roxanne sonreír, mirando por el pasillo que Lorcan se fue.

-Nada.- Respondió ella, entrando a la habitación.

…

Al día siguiente, una mañana de sábado Roxanne sintió pequeños picoteos en su mano, pero no le dolían por lo que se sacudió su mano. Entonces, sintió que unas patitas subían por su espalda.

-¡Azul puedes comer…!- Comenzó a decir pero le extrañó ver a una lechuza que no era la suya, al lado suyo en la cama.

Estiró la mano & tomó la notita en ella, igual que una caja de chocolates.

"En la sala de menesteres a las 9:30, quiero verte & tengo algo importante que decirte. Los chocolates son para ti, sé que te gustan. Te quiere, Lorcan. PD: Me debes un beso por los chocolates."

Roxanne rió bajito & sonrió.

¿Cómo había adivinado sus chocolates favoritos? "Sabe más de ti de lo que crees." Dijo una voz dentro de ella. Ella sacudió la cabbeza & su habitación fue invadida por dos jóvenes, una rubia & la otra morena.

-Roxie tienes que…¿& esos chocolates?- Preguntó Camille, alzando una ceja.

-¿Eso es una nota? ¿& esa lechuza?- Nicole ya se había adelantado a acercarse a Roxanne quien saltó de la cama con ambas cosas en mano.

-Ahm…Fred los envió.- Mintió la pelinarranja.

-Mentira, te los daría en persona & esa no es su lechuza.- Replicó Nicole, roxanne frunció el ceño.

Camille se adelantó & le quitó la nota de la mano. -¡NO!-Gritó.- Es mía, devuélvela. - ¿Scamander? ¿Salen?- Pregutó Camille alzando una ceja.

-Wow, Scamander envió esto.- Nicole tomó la nota en sus manos & Roxanne hundió su rostro en sus manos.

-¿UN BESO?- Gritó Nicole, poniéndose a saltar.

-Nicole ¡calla!- Reprendió Roxanne mordiendo su labio.

-Espera…ya lo besaste ¿cierto?- Roxanne no dijo nada.- Lo sabía, había algo extraño en ti.

-Por favor, no digan nada. No quiero...darle problemas.-Dijo ella en un suspiro.

-¿Problemas por qué?-Preguntó Camille frunciendo el ceño. -Que lo molesten, Cam. Por salir conmigo.- Ella hizo una mueca.

-Espera ¿fue por ti que decían que Scamander se enfrentó a Zabini por una chica?- Ella asintió, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.- ¡Que tierno! Será un buen chico para ti.

-Más vale que no le haga daño.- Mencionó Nicole.

-Teniéndolas a ustedes dos como amigas, me sorprende que se haya atrevido.- Dijo Roxanne en tono divertido.

Nicole & Camille eran rudas, muy rudas. A muchos les soprendía la tranquilidad de Roxanne, estando con ellas.

-Siempre supe que le atraías.-Dijo Nicole, guiñándole un ojo a la pelinaranja.-¡Roxanne! Son las 9:00

-¡Merlín! Tengo que vestirme.- corrió a sus closet & sacó su ropa para ponérsela. Al salir sus migas la ayudaron a peinarse, se veía algo rara pero bonita. Además sus pecas resaltaban así. A la hora indicada, Roxanne llegó a la sala de menesteres pero solo pensó en encontrarse su piano, no bailaría ía estar tranquila, además ni quiera sabía si se encontraría con Lorcan con la habitación así.

Allí adentro, el rubio reposaba sobre la banca, tocando algunas notas sin saber.

-Podría enseñarte a tocar.- Comentó ella, para atraer su atención

Él giró & le sonrió.

-¿Lo harías?- Preguntó ladeando una sonrisa & indicándole con una dedo que se acercara.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?- Ella se sentó en el banco junto a Lorcan & le sonrió.

-¿Te gustó mi nota?- Preguntó él, tomando la mano de la pelinaranja. Ella asintió.

-Los chocolates estaban ricos, gracias.-

-No hay de qué.- El miró los labios de Roxanne.

Se acercó con lentitud, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos & besó sus labios sin prisa, con calma & con ternura. Solo disfrutando de lo que era un beso.

-Tus labios saben a chocolate.- Dijo Lorcan, ella se sonrojó.

Pasaron la mañana, hablando & preguntándose cosas tontas entre ambos. Al menos, habían conocido sus colores favoritos. Se habían reído mucho durante la mañana, disfrutaban estar juntos, solo debían estarlo & que se les permitiera.

-Sí, enserio lo hizo.- Dijo Roxanne riendo, pasando sus dedos por las teclas del piano.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, interrumpido solo por las notas que Roxanne daba.

-¿Me darás una oportunidad?- Roxanne lo miró con confusión.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó, volviendo su vista al piano.

-Para quererte.- Respondió el rubio. Ella lo miró unos segundos & fijó su vista en el piano nuevamente sin decir nada.- Roxie, mírame.- Levantó el rostro de ella con una mano.

Pudo observar la tristeza en la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Lorcan yo te quiero &…-

-Roxanne, dame una oportunidad. Solo una. Solo quiero quererte.- Le dijo casi en tono de súplica.- Quiero verte sonreír todos los días, caminar por los pasillo de tu mano & decirle a todos que te quiero sin problema alguno. Defenderte de todo & de todos. Darte amor.- Ella se mordió el labio por las palabras del rubio. ¿Por qué era tan tierno?- Yo sé que te duele, sé que te han herido. Sé que crees que nadie te ha querido. Sé que piensas que no mereces que te quieran, sé que prefieres cuidar a los demás aunque eso significa que tú tengas que sufrir.- Añadió & colocó su mano en el mentón de Roxanne, mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Solo quiero que me dejes entrar a tu corazón, no te prometo ser el mejor chico del mundo pero te prometo que cada día, cada minuto & cada segundo voy a luchar por reparar cada pedacito destrozado de tu corazón hasta repararlo. Tal vez no vuelva a ser como en un principio, pero sé que al final podré obtener de ti una sonrisa sincera & sin dolor.-Culminó, sonriéndole a Roxanne.

-Yo..-

-No digas nada, solo dí si me das la oportunidad o no, será más que suficiente para mi.- Ella asintió & el no dudó en atraerlas hacia sí mismo para abrazarla.

…

-¡Dominique, quédate quieta!- Le dijo Fred, echándola a un lado cuando se lanzó sobre él.

A Fred le irritaba el hecho de que Dominique se le lanzara encima como una lapa pegajosa. Albus frente a Fred rió, por la expresión del chico.

-¿La has visto?- Preguntó Fred a Albus.

-No, Nicole dijo que estaba "haciendo cosas de chicas"- Respondió Albus.

Entre Albus & Fred eran quienes se hablaban mucho con Roxanne, Albus era novio de Nicole una de las amigas de Roxanne & Fred, bueno Fred seguía soltero. Al menos no era mujeriego.

-Ya dejen de hablar de ella.- Murmuró Dominique con cansancio. Fred le lanzó una mala mirada.- ¿Qué? ¿Te enoja que entró al comedor & ni te miró?

-¿entró?- Preguntó el sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta & si lo había hecho. No la había visto entrar.

-Sí, con uno de los Scamander & las dos niñitas bobas esas con las que siempre anda.- Dijo en tono desinteresado enrollándose en cabello en un dedo.

-No son bobas, Dominique. Deja de estar rebajando a la gente solo por sentirte superior.- Ordenó Albus, en tono serio. Ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Uno de los Scamander?-

-No la ves. Mírala, la que se ríe es tu hermana ¿o no?- Dijo ella, señalando a la mesa de los ravenclaws & efectivamente allí estaba Roxanne con Lorcan frente a ella & Camille al lado. Frente a Camille, Nicole miraba con el ceño fruncido a Lorcan quien parecía que iba a ahogarse de la risa.

¿Por qué no la había visto? Se sintió culpable. Tal vez ella si había volteado a verlo pero él no se había dado cuenta. Luego podía disculparse.

…

-Lo siento, Nicole. No fue mi intención confundirte con Dominique.- Dijo Lorcan, ahogándose de la risa.

- Es un insulto hacia mi persona ¿sabes? En resumidas cuentas me dijiste poca cosa, primate sin cerebro, idiota & sobre todo, torpe.- Dijo ella como si fuera lo peor.

-Ya, fue un accidente.- Dijo Roxanne riéndose.

-Bueno.- Dijo Nicole enfuruñada.- ¿& ustedes qué? ¿Ya es oficial?- Dijo ella & Roxanne casi escupe el jugo que bebía.

Lorcan alzó una ceja mirando a la pelinaranja.

-No dijo nada…nosotras leímos.-Roxanne se sonrojó & Lorcan rió.

Estiró una mano por sobre la mesa para tomar la de Roxanne & ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿&?- Insistió, esta vez Camille.

-No me lo ha pedido aún.- Dijo la pelinaranja encogiéndose de hombros.

El rubio alzó una ceja mirando a la pelinarana & sonrió con malicia. Soltó la mano de Roxanne & se subió a la banca & luego a la mesa.

-Lorcan ¿qué haces?- Preguntó Roxanne, asustada por lo que fuera a hacer su casi novio.

Desde su lugar Lorcan le guiñó un ojo.

-Me parece que dentro de poco será oficial.- Dijo Camille con voz cantarina.

-Dime que no hará lo que pienso que hará.- Dijo Roxanne hundiendo su cabeza en sus manos.

-Oh, si lo hará.- Dijo Nicole riendo.

Lorcan tomó una copa de la mesa & con la varita que tenía en la mano dio dos toques en la copa, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Scamander!-Gritó una de las prefectas de Ravenclaw.- Sabemos que te encanta lucir tu cuerpo. Pero estás en el comedor & tienes que bajar de la mesa. ¡Ahora!-Le

dijo una chica rubia, levantándose de su asiento.

-Tranquila Weiss, haré un anuncio & me bajaré.- Dijo él. Ella rodó los ojos & volvió a sentarse.

El comedor se había llenado de murmullos.

-¿Todos ven? ¿Todos escuchan?- Dijo, alzando la voz. Nadie respondió por lo que asumió que sí.- Bueno, como todos sabrán. Nunca nadie le ha conocido una novia aningún Scamander, la mayoría de las chicas aquí son…, sin ofender, comunes. Nada especial que le llame la atención a un Scamander.- Dijo él. Roxanne quería desaparecer del comedor en ese preciso momento. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso? Más murmullos.- Calma, calma ¿me dejarán terminar?- Silencio absoluto.- Eso pensé. Como decía, pero siempre hay una excepción ¿No creen? No sé si mi hermano, pero yo he encontrado mi excepción. Es una gran chica, es hermosa. Es especial, tiene buenos sentimientos & adora el chocolate.- Comentó, como si describiera su tipo de chica. Roxanne lo único que pensaba era "No está haciendo esto, no está haciendo esto."- Por eso, hoy, delante de todos ustedes. Quiero declarar que estoy enamorado & quiero que todos ustedes sean testigos de esto. Roxanne Weasley Johnson ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Los murmullos en el gran comedor aumentaron a un nivel increíble.

-Merlín.- Murmuró Roxanne tan roja como un tomate, sintiendo las miradas sobre ella.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado:B Dejen Review :DDD


End file.
